


Head Full of Ghosts

by viciouswishes



Category: Excalibur (Comic), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-18
Updated: 2006-01-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 10:59:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13052622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viciouswishes/pseuds/viciouswishes
Summary: For: velvetandlaceFandom: X-Men (Excalibur II comics)Setting: pre-series.Request: Charles talking with Moira-in-his-head.Summary: Charles and Moira argue over Erik and Charles' trip to Genosha.





	Head Full of Ghosts

"Will you finally admit that you put him over everything," Moira said. She'd been talking to Charles since he landed in Genosha. All the old ghosts had come out to visit.

Charles turned the corner, around what once would've been a supermarket. "Everyone deserves a proper burial. Even Erik."

"Especially a martyr. Perhaps the survivors will build a shrine for him."

"You never liked him." Charles was tired of arguing with ghosts. There was no point in trying to reason with Moira, especially since he was sure that only he heard her.

"Perhaps that's just how you remember me. That's what could be happening, Charles. I'm just a memory. Have you ever thought that perhaps it's because I can remember Erik and everything he did to you and your X-Men."

Charles shook his head. "The same villainy you unethically tried to cure him of." The black box which carried Erik's body sat in front of him. Charles had found it, and Moira shocked in silent, having never cured Erik.


End file.
